The two studies proposed in this application are designed to investigate the development of individual differences in crying during adolescence and possible relationships to depressed affect. Relatively little is known about the frequency and function of crying episodes and the symptoms of depression during adolsecence. For example, substantial sex differences in crying frequency are present by age 18 but not during childhood. The first study will involve collection of normative data on self-monitored crying frequency and inhibition of crying among 10- to 17-year-olds for a two-week period. The sample will consist of 10 boys and 10 girls at each age level; particular attention will be paid to reports of parents' and peers' responses (reinforcing and punishing) to crying episodes during the age at which sex differences first appear. Following a clinical hypothesis on the function of crying, an assessment of the effects of crying and inhibition of crying on depressed affect with a normal sample in the natural environment will be included. The second study will evaluate previously observed and hypothesized correlates of crying frequency (e.g., mild depression, sex role preference, and parental attitudes) in a more age-restricted sample of 40 boys and 40 girls. Adolescents will be interviewed about strategies they may use to inhibit and/or increase tears; the interview will also allow exploration of the relationship between cognitive coping strategies, crying frequency, and depression. The two studies should provide several new areas of information about depression and crying among 10- to 17-year-olds including: 1) normative data from a nonclinic population on estimated and self-monitored crying frequency and on prevalence of self reported depressive symptoms; 2) correlates of individual differences in crying frequency; 3) information on adolescents' strategies for self-control of crying and coping with stressful situations, as well as how these relate to self-reported depression and parental judgments of adjustment.